quand tout s'écroule tout
by kyochan95
Summary: death fic... pourquoi lui? Pourtant la journée a bien commencée... mais... fic sanzohakkai, comme d'habitude, et mauvais résumé... bref, aller voir!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kyochan !

Base : Saiyuki, encore et toujours…

Couple : et bien… Sanzo/Hakkaï, et un léger, très léger Kogaiji/Yaone…

Genre : death fic, depuis le temps que je voulais en faire une !

Note : pas de mot en japonais ! en tout cas, pas dans ce chapitre ! Enfin bref, pour dire, je me sens d'humeur à écrire des trucs tristes en ce moment, alors… voilà une horreur ! lol

Note 2 : pour ma fic, « la semaine de revelation », j'attends désespérément les idées, mais promit, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ! Mais, pour que les idées reviennent, j'écris d'autres fics à côté… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je prévois aussi une autre fic « mauvaise nouvelle au paradis céleste » sur les dieux Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren, et le petit Goku ! Alors, révisez Saiyuki Gaiden ainsi que les noms de tous les personnages :)

Bon, je vais vous laisser lire ! bizbiz !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUAND TOUT S'ECROULE… TOUT…

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée… Gojyo regardait le désastre, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Il pleurait, mais ce n'est pas sa douleur qui le faisait souffrir, même si elle était horrible. Il baissa les yeux, évitant de regarder les deux corps entrelacés. S'il avait su… s'ils avaient su… Il enrageait. Pourquoi ça devait finir ainsi ? Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pour quelques instants où il était, et la perte horrible qui venait de se produire…

Goku ne comprenait pas vraiment tout, sauf la fin. Tout avait été trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Il avait vu Sanzo en danger, puis… puis le cri déchirant qu'il avait poussé… de douleur, oui, mais pas physique… Il regarda Gojyo et vit ce dernier en pleur. Alors tout était fini. Ils avaient perdu… perdu un des leurs… Goku s'effondra et cria toute sa rage. Il jura de tuer la reine Gyokumen, et cela au péril de sa vie ! Si ça pouvait soulager la douleur du groupe restant, surtout celle de…

Gojyo revint à la réalité trop vite à cause du cri déchirant du singe. Il venait de prendre conscience de la perte qu'ils affrontaient… Gojyo n'était pas dupe, il savait pourquoi _il_ avait fait ça… ils avaient tellement parlé, Hakkaï et lui, pour savoir quels étaient les sentiments que le moine et l'ancien humain éprouvaient sans savoir se le dire… maintenant, il lui avait avoué, mais c'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard…

Goku prit conscience qu'il avait dérangé Gojyo dans un état second dans lequel le Kappa tentait de fuir la réalité. Mais malheureusement, rien n'y pouvait… _il _était mort… et cela, Goku ne pensait pas le supporter… Il frappa très fort de son poing sur le sol, puis recommença, encore et encore… Il frappait toute sa douleur, il frappait la douleur de Gojyo, et il frappait surtout la douleur de… Non, la vie était trop cruelle ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils avaient été séparés avant de pouvoir s'avouer leur amour ? Goku avait tout comprit en voyant Hakkaï et Sanzo… il en avait parlé à Gojyo, et ce dernier lui avait confirmé les sentiments d'Hakkaï. Et Goku connaissait tellement Sanzo qu'il avait certifié les sentiments de celui-ci envers Hakkaï. Mais qu'ils soient séparés ainsi, par la mort… de la faute de cette reine qui voulait faire revenir Gyumao… Comment le supporter ? Il continua à frapper le sol quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Gojyo sortit de ses pensées en voyant le singe qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Puis, ce dernier ne tint plus, et il frappa le sol. Gojyo sentit qu'il frappait la douleur de tous ici présent… mais sentait également qu'il frappait surtout pour celui qui avait réchappé à cette attaque… Gojyo entendait encore le singe « je t'assure, les sentiments de Sanzo envers Hakkaï sont les même que ceux d'Hakkaï envers lui ! Je sais reconnaître les signes chez Sanzo ! Et ça ne trompe pas ». Oui, il le savait… il avait vu ces signes lui aussi… et encore maintenant… il vit le singe continuer à frapper le sol, et à se blesser les mains en faisant ça. Il ne le supporta plus et alla le voir. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du singe. Ce dernier le regarda et Gojyo vit la douleur du singe. Il le redressa et le singe serra ses vêtements.

GOKU : pourquoi ? Justement, pourquoi maintenant… C'est injuste ! INJUSTE !

Son cri ne faisait même pas réagir la silhouette qui tenait le corps sans vie de son amour. Il avait encore perdu un être cher… encore…

Gojyo serra le singe contre lui. Goku semblait calmer sa colère… Dans ses larmes, dans ses coups portés au sol, dans ses cri, il apaisait Gojyo… le Kappa regarda la silhouette encore par terre. Il se demandait comment _il_ allait réagir… à partir de maintenant… il serra encore plus Goku qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

Le groupe de Kogaiji arriva à ce moment là. Yaone cria d'horreur et se cacha dans les bras de Kogaiji. Dokugakuji regarda son frère. Jamais ils n'avaient voulu ça. Ils étaient tous ennemis, certes, mais l'étaient-ils réellement ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Ririn regarda les silhouettes et ses larmes prirent le dessus. Tout ça à cause de sa mère ! Elle se mit à pleurer, et Yaone s'écarta de Kogaiji pour la prendre dans ses bras.

YAONE : chut, Ririn, c'est fini…

POV Gojyo :

Voilà le frangin et le groupe qui rapplique… Ils veulent quoi ? Qu'on leur envoi des roses ? Je ne devrais pas m'énerver contre eux, après tout, ce ne sont pas de mauvais bougres… c'est surtout la mère de cette petite qui est horrible… et à voir ses larmes, elle pense la même chose de sa mère… Hum ? Le frangin vient vers moi… Que me veut-il ?

DOKU : je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer pour ton ami, Gojyo…

Je reste silencieux. De toute façon, qui a-t-il à répondre dans ces cas là ? Ce n'est pas grave ? C'est grave, justement ! Alors, des fois, il vaut mieux plonger dans un mutisme, surtout que je ne pense pas que ma voix puisse redevenir franche après la mort de… c'est impossible, ce mec était increvable pourtant !

Fin POV Gojyo…

Dokugakuji attendait vainement une réponse de son frère. Mais cela lui était égal. Il regardait surtout les mèches brunes et blondes des deux corps qui étaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un sans vie, l'autre secoué de sanglot. Le survivant se demandait pourquoi il était resté sans rien faire quand son amour s'était mit devant. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide… pas assez rapide…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais alors, dîtes moi, vous n'êtes pas impatients de connaître l'identité de _il_ ? Qui de notre bonze préféré ou de notre ancien humain est mort ? Et comment ? Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! Aller, quelques reviews pourrais me pousser à mettre le second chapitre plus vite… aller, ja ne !


	2. Chapter 2 et fin

Le groupe de Kogaiji s'en alla discrètement, ils ne voulaient pas s'imposer… quand ils partirent, il y eu un grand moment de vide… Goku ne sentait pas les bras de Gojyo l'encercler… il avait bien trop mal pour ça…

Gojyo sentit soudain une grande culpabilité l'envahir. Il n'avais pas réussi à le protéger… à protéger cet être si cher… à tout le monde… surtout à… il entendit une plainte de Goku… le singe était toujours contre lui, et il pleurait la mort de l'être qui les écoutait souvent, avec ses yeux verts et son sourire… Hakkaï…

Goku sentait Gojyo se crisper… ressentait-il autant de culpabilité que lui envers la mort de l'ancien humain ? Et Sanzo… depuis qu'Hakkaï lui avait avoué ses sentiments et, sans attendre la réponse du blond, était mort, le moine pleurait en murmurant doucement ses propres sentiments à l'oreille de celui qui ne pourrait pas revenir… Goku se souvint soudain de ce qu'il s'était passé… tout avait été trop vite sur le moment, mais là, son cerveau passait toutes les images qu'il avait vu…

FLASH BACK :

Goku tuait un par un les youkai qui les attaquaient encore et encore. Mais ceux-là étaient bizarre, trop fort à son goût… il allait le dire à ses compagnons quand il vit qu'un youkai attaquait Sanzo par derrière. Il vit Gojyo regarder à ce moment là également. Mais Hakkaï, qui veillait souvent à la protection du moine, se mit entre ce dernier qui se retournait et le youkai. Il était déjà blessé, une large blessure lui traversait le torse, utiliser son ki aurait été vain, il serait mort quand même… Goku vit la lame du youkai entrer dans le corps du brun, puis en ressortir et Hakkaï tomba à genoux. « Sanzo » était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Sanzo cria le nom d'Hakkaï puis, visiblement furieux et ne se souciant plus de la vie de Gojyo et Goku, utilisa son sutra. Gojyo avait eu le bon réflexe de faire s'allonger le singe. Puis quand Goku regarda Sanzo et Hakkaï, il y eut un grand silence. Sanzo avait les larmes aux yeux, et tenait Hakkaï contre lui. Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux, blessé mortellement.

HAKKAI : Sanzo… pardonnes-moi de n'être qu'un… boulet… Mais… je veux te dire une chose avant de mourir… je sais que ce n'est pas partagé, mais… je le regretterais si je ne le fait pas… Sanzo, je t'aime… malgré toi… depuis longtemps…

Sanzo ouvrit la bouche, mais Hakkaï l'empêcha de parler en lui mettant une main sur sa bouche, dans un ultime effort.

HAKKAI : je sais… toi, tu ne m'aimes pas, hein ? Je ne suis… qu'un serviteur, pire… un boulet… gomen… je t'aime… go… men…

Hakkaï ferma doucement les yeux et sa main quitta la bouche du moine pour tomber mollement à ses côtés. Sanzo ne pouvait pas bouger. Goku sentit une déchirure au niveau du cœur. Puis, il cessa de penser quand il entendit Sanzo répondre, tout doucement :

SANZO : non, Hakkaï… tu ne t'en doutais pas, et tu ne le sauras jamais mais… je ne te considère pas comme un serviteur, encore moins… un… boulet, mais… mais je t'aime… JE T'AIME !

Il vit Sanzo s'allonger doucement sur le corps refroidissant d'Hakkaï et sangloter. Goku ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus ce spectacle…

FIN FLASH BACK

Le choc n'en était que plus dur pour Goku. Sa mémoire refusait ce souvenir, et pourtant… il tomba à genoux, malgré les bras de Gojyo l'encerclant… l'encerclant ? Depuis quand ? Son cerveau, depuis qu'il avait vu la lame entrer en Hakkaï, avait des moments de déconnexion complète… quand s'était-il fait mal aux mains ? ses larmes le submergèrent une nouvelle fois, puis il hurla sa frustration, faisant sursauter Gojyo.

Le rouquin lâcha le singe, puis sursauta quand il entendit le cri de douleur. Sanzo releva la tête, regarda ses amis, ses larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

GOKU : San… zo ?

GOJYO : Sanzo ?

SANZO : … je suis désolé… je n'ai pas pu le protéger… je suis désolé… adieu…

Il porta son revolver a sa tempe, et avant même que les deux autres n'aient pu faire une seule protestation, il perdit la vie… il semblait flotter quelques secondes, puis il sombra dans le néant.

SANZO /Hakkaï…/

Soudain, une main prit la sienne, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Hakkaï.

HAKKAI : alors finalement, j'ai offert ma vie pour rien ? Aller, ce n'est pas grave…

SANZO : Hakkaï, je… je t'aime !

Profitant de la surprise de l'ancien humain, il l'embrassa et ils montèrent au paradis ensemble…

Sur terre, Goku et Gojyo regardaient les deux corps sans vie de leurs amis. Goku s'effondra, suivit de Gojyo. S'ils avaient pensé un jour…

GOKU : qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant… je ne sais plus… où aller, ni quoi faire…

Hakuryu vola jusqu'à Gojyo, puis se transforma en voiture, direction l'est…

GOJYO : … rentrons chez nous… tant pis pour Gyumao… ça te dirait de vivre avec moi ?

GOKU : … oui…

Goku s'endormit juste après, et Gojyo l'amena jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'arrêta, prit le sutra des épaules de Sanzo, puis prit son briquet. Il l'alluma, et le laissa brûler doucement, répandant une drôle d'odeur. il creusa ensuite une tombe pour ses amis, les enterra ensemble, et prit enfin le volant.

Loin, à l'ouest, une reine hurlait à la mort.

GYOKUMEN : comment a-t-il osé ? Comment vais-je ressusciter mon amour ?

NI : nous ne pouvons plus. Gomen !

Au paradis, Hakkaï et Sanzo souriaient. Comment ils étaient arrivés au paradis après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils n'en savaient fichtrement rien, mais ils étaient ensemble, c'était le principal…

FIN!

Voilà ! La fin de cette fic coup de tête ! alors, ça vous a plu ? Une tite review ? Thank you !


End file.
